yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Duel Academy Staff
Chancellor Sheppard See Chancellor Sheppard. Vice-Chancellor Jean Luis Bonaparte See Bonaparte. Vellian Crowler See Vellian Crowler. Lyman Banner See Lyman Banner. Professor Viper See Professor Viper. Sartyr Sartyr, known in Japan as Kabayama (樺山, Kabayama) is the head teacher at the Ra Yellow dormitory at Duel Academy with the alias of Don Simon or Curry Mask (カレー仮面, Karē Kamen) in the Japanese version. Satyr has the sad honor of being the least featured of the three main professors. He is seen on occasion in the first season, notably in episode 2 at the Ra Yellow welcoming dinner shot. He is an accomplished chef as well as the card design teacher in the school. His only duel so far is against Tyranno Hassleberry (Tyranno Kenzan) in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 063 - Curry Worries, to try and force him and his non-Slifer Red friends to return to their old dorms. He does this because he is almost completely ignored or overlooked by nearly everyone in the Academy, and with everyone else in his dorm either graduated or promoted to Obelisk Blue. He feels lonely and rejected; his lack of attention is so great, that not even Vice Chancellor Bonaparte (Vice-Principal Napoleon) who is watching his duel with Tyranno from the nearby forest recognizes him at first when he is unmasked. In the English dub, Satyr is voiced by Marc Thompson, while Ryuichi Nagashima takes the role in the Japanese version. Sartyr plays a Spice Deck that is representative of his passion of cooking. By removing his own cards from the game with Curry Pot, he is able to summon Curry Fiend Roo and increase its strength with cards such as Red-Pepper Spice and Spell Spice Caraway. Fonda Fontaine Fonda Fontaine, known in Japan as Emi Ayukawa (鮎川恵美, Ayukawa Emi), is the head of the female Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy. In addition, she's the gym instructor as well as the school's head medic. Mostly, Fonda is seen taking care of teachers and students whenever they are injured and doesn’t play a large role until the third year. When Duel Academy is transported into the desert, Fonda is transformed into one of Marcel's zombie slaves upon trying to protect the sick and injured Blair from the onslaught of zombified students trying to get into the infirmary. She duels against Jaden and ultimately loses. It is implied she turns back to normal like the rest of the people who were zombified after Duel Academy is returned to its proper place from an alternate dimension. In the English dub, Fontaine is voiced by Bella Hudson, while Michiko Neya takes the role in the Japanese version. Fonda plays a Anti-Cure Deck which which focuses on the reversal of Life Point recovery into Direct Damage through the ability of Reficul, the Fallen Angel Nurse. She uses cards such as Dark Cure and Burning Algae to forcefully increase her opponents' Life Points for this purpose, while protecting her main monster from being destroyed easily in battle with Sadistic Potion. Ms. Dorothy Ms. Dorothy, known in Japan as Tome-san (トメ), is a school staff member who works in Duel Academy's card shop. She actually has very little knowledge of the rules of a real duel. Ms. Dorothy gave Jaden "Transcendent Wings" and "Winged Kuriboh LV10", as a reward for him helping her out earlier in the episode. Since then Ms. Dorothy has become well aquainted with Jaden and his friends. In the English version, Dorothy is voiced by Veronica Taylor, while Mariko Nagahama takes the role in the Japanese version. Also, in the English version, she is "Miss Duel Academy". Mr. Stein Mr. Stein known in Japan as Professor Kouji Satou (佐藤浩二, Satō Kōji), is a Duel Academy professor only seen in the third season, though flashbacks indicate he was there in the first year seeing as Chumley appears in one of them. A former Pro League duelist who came from a poverty-stricken family, Mr. Stein fosters a grudge towards Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki) for ruining the interest of other students in his lectures due to the boy's lazy approach to lessons. He once dueled The D (DD) but fell ill before being able to complete the match. (This was because he was forced to study to become a teacher. He was so exhausted he could not continue. According to his flashback when Stein could no longer duel professionally Scab Scar-Knight "transformed into a bitter hardened version of himself" creating the separate Scar-Knight much like Guardian Eatos' transformation created Guardian Dreadscythe.) He prevents Jaden from reaching Professor Viper (Professor Cobra) in the lab where the monkey Wheeler (SAL) was trained, but is defeated. Afterwards, when he attempts to pick up his precious Scab Scar-Knight card, he seemingly falls to his death into the abyss. In the dub, he is characterized as a parody of Ben Stein, particularly Stein's role in Ferris Bueller's Day Off. In episode 139, Mr. Stein is seen when Jim Crocodile Cook uses the Eye of the Orchlium to look into Jaden's dark mind. Stein is seen one more time prior to Jaden's duel with Yubel, as Jaden remembers all the people Yubel has wronged. In the Japanese version, Satou is voiced by Mitsuru Miyamoto. His character in the English dub is based on the game show, Win Ben Stein's Money. Mr. Stein plays a Scab Scar-Knight Deck, which focuses on the abilities of the eponymous card (based on Unit 03 from Neon Genesis Evangelion) to gain control of his opponents' monsters. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters